


if i had one chance

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, literally all i write is fluff omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: Can you please write Derek and Braeden getting married? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had one chance

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com  
> god damn it i love weddings

"And I was like, dude, the wedding is in  _two days_ , you need to get your speech together—”

Derek holds his hand up to cut off Stiles’s semi-drunken ramble. “He hasn’t written his speech yet?” he says, incredulously.

Stiles shrugs. “We talked this morning. He’s still having trouble. This wouldn’t have happened if you asked  _me_ to be your best man—”

Derek cuts him off again. “I’m sure Braeden will still let you be the maid of honour if you ask nicely.”

Stiles burps at him.

 

Derek really isn’t used to things going according to plan so it’s not like he’s that terrified about Scott fucking up his speech. Scott will say something warm and sweet and inspirational and there won’t be a dry eye in the house.

But, if he admits it, he really wants this to go according to plan. Braeden hasn’t had the most comfortable life, hasn’t been showered with love or affection.

She says she doesn’t want it but she always bridles happily when Derek buys her flowers.

They’ve got the money back, so it’s not like that’s an issue, but the wedding is small. They don’t have a lot of friends between them. They’ve rented out the hall by the reservoir and Derek wants a band and god dammit, he’s getting one. He’s dancing with Braeden to  _Save The Last Dance For Me_ , so help him god.

"You are alarmingly sappy for a guy who can follow a somersault with a headshot," Braeden tells him, later that evening as they’re lying in bed. She’s flicking through bridal magazines with an adorable, scrunched up expression on her face.

They’re not traditional, but she hasn’t let him see the dress. Apparently Lydia helped her pick it out. 

Derek doesn’t question it. Braeden and Lydia are scarier than Scott in his full shift.

"Maybe I just want to have a good time marrying the girl of my dreams," he says, just to back up her point. She snorts from where her head is lying on his stomach.

"You’d be happy if you were marrying me standing on your head in a bucket of shit," she says, and her tone is soft, adoring, the unspoken  _you really would, wouldn’t you?_ hanging between them like honey.

Derek pets her forehead. “Mm. Although I’m hoping what we’ve got is a little better than that.”

They don’t do that thing where Derek isn’t allowed to see her before the wedding. No one will play  _Here Comes The Bride_  as she walks down the aisle. Hell, there isn’t actually going to be an aisle. _  
_

"No one is giving me away. No one is getting me. We’re partners. This is just an officiation of that," Braeden had said, firmly. Derek had lasted three seconds before he’d absolutely had to kiss her all over her face.

Two days later, he hasn’t heard from Scott, and maybe he’s a little nervous. Braeden’s mercenary friends had breakfast with him whilst Braeden went out for her run. They were sufficiently terrifying. Derek is just a little on edge.

"You’re shitting your pants, aren’t you?" Stiles says, as he helps him fix his tie a few hours later. The kid has grown up a lot. Derek feels guilty for the circles under Stiles’s eyes and the occasional tremor in his posture, but he looks happy. His suit is sharp and Malia occasionally comes over and kisses his cheek, which always makes him smile.

Derek nods. “Not literally. This suit costs more than your car,” he says.

Stiles shrugs. “That’s not saying much.” He pats Derek on the arm, gives him one of his rare, genuine smiles. It’s warm. Malia hugs him tight and Derek breathes her in and thinks that it’s not so bad. His cousin is strong, and beautiful. If she and Stiles want to start a pack then they’ll be ferocious.

Cora comes in about five minutes after Stiles and Malia head off to take their seats. “Oh, god, bro,” she says, and she starts crying.

Derek scoops her into his arms, like he did when she was little, kissing her forehead. “It’s okay,” he says, shushing her. “We’re okay, yeah? We’re here, everything’s gonna be great,” he whispers.

Cora sniffs. She’s so strong, but she’s been alone for a long time and  she’s still a little firecracker, even at twenty. He holds onto her and he doesn’t,  _doesn’t_ think about Mom and Dad, or aunt Bridget, or Laura.

They hold onto each other for a long time before Scott pops his head in, leads Cora away so everyone can take their seats. Derek is going to walk in with Braeden. 

They like to make an entrance, okay? 

He slips out of the dressing room and down the stairs. He wishes, not for the first time, that he could seek out Braeden’s heartbeat, listen for her laughter or her breathing. But he’s content to wait for her here. His own heartbeat is so loud in his ears it drowns out a lot anyway.

"Derek."

Jesus. She’s beautiful.

Braeden is standing outside the door to the toilets. Her dress is— Derek can’t even put it into words. The material is strange, soft and floaty, such an odd contrast because Braeden is tough as old nails. The shoulders and chest are mostly black and melt into a medley of blues the further down the fabric goes. The hem just brushes her feet.

Derek tears up.

"Don’t you cry on me, my makeup took  _hours_ ,” Braeden warns him, but she’s laughing in that shaky way which means she’s near tears and she launches into his arms. Derek picks her up, spins her around. They can be a few seconds late. He just has to hold her for a moment. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you’ll please stand." The voice behind the door is muffled. Derek thinks  _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_.

Braeden takes his arm, squeezes, grins at him like she does before a gunfight. 

The applause when they walk in is deafening.

—

"So, uh."

Oh, god.

Scott stands near the head of the table, looking at Derek and Braeden with an unbelievably mushy look. Derek doesn’t blame him. He hasn’t let go of Braeden since she said, “I do.”

"Braeden and Derek. Braeden and  _Derek_.”

The crowd titters. Scott straightens his tie, coughs nervously.  _Alpha werewolf_ , Derek thinks, with a fond smile. God, he’s come far.

"The first time I met Derek, he told me to get off his property and frowned at me," Scott starts. The crowd laughs and Derek goes pink.

"Three months into knowing him, he hadn’t actually ever smiled at me." More laughter. "But  _two weeks_ into knowing him, Derek actually saved my life. He’s gone on to do that multiple times. Despite the fact that he was a grumpy old man when we started out, Derek’s always had my back, he’s always been my friend. My brother. And I’m proud to call him that,” Scott says. Derek feels himself go warm. Braeden squeezes his hand.

"Similarly, when I met Braeden, she seemed pretty exasperated with me," Scott says, and there’s a soft hum of mirth that ripples through the room. It’s warm and sweet. "But actually, the very first time she met any of us, she saved Isaac’s life. So I kind of knew that from the start that she was going to be just as important to us as Derek, here, and I wasn’t wrong."

A little further down the table, Isaac raises his glass to Braeden. She smiles back at him.

"Things haven’t been easy," Scott carries on. "There’s been death, sadness, pain. But that’s why Derek and Braeden are so perfect for each other. They make it feel like it’s not so bad. They protect us, they guide us. They’re family in every sense of the word."

Derek can feel himself tearing up again.

"Derek, I couldn’t be the guy I am today without your help," Scott tells him, looking straight at him, and Derek feels his heart clench. "I’ve learned so much from you. I can’t say thank you enough. We’re brothers. Now, and hopefully forever."

Braeden hands him a tissue. Derek is allowed to be emotional, he figures. He wishes his family were here, listening to this brave boy talk so kindly, and then he realises that his family  _is_ here. His pack is here. That’s what matters now.

"Braeden, from the moment you came into our lives, you fit right in. We’re all so lucky that you stayed. You’ve made Derek less grumpy—" Laughter, but there are a few tears now. "—And you’ve saved us all so many times that we can’t keep track. I’m so happy for you both. And here," Scott says, and raises his glass. Everyone follows suit. "Is to many more years of kicking ass, looking good while doing it, and being happy and in love. To Braeden and Derek!"

The crowd echoes him, bursts into raucous applause. Derek gets up and drags Scott into the tightest hug ever. He can’t resist lifting him up just a little. What, okay? Scott is his little brother, even if it’s just in bond, and Derek is taller than him and can be an asshole if he wants. It’s his  _wedding day_.

There are more speeches. Cora’s, predictably, makes everyone cry. Stiles’s makes everyone howl with laughter. Braeden herself stands up, talks about how she’s found a family and she’s so happy that she gets to keep it. Derek stands up and swoops her into a kiss.

They dance to  _Save The Last Dance For Me_. Derek thinks, as he spins Braeden around, that the last dance won’t be for a long while yet.

 


End file.
